Secret Your Self
by Jackfruit Girls
Summary: Saat seorang wanita jatuh cinta,ia akan melakukan segala sesuatu dengan sempurna. Tak boleh ada kesalahan sekecil apa pun. Termasuk harus- Merahasiakan siapa dirimu. itu lah yang terjadi pada 5 siswi ini. Pairing : Naruhina, Sasusaku, Shikatema, Saiino, dan Nejiten
**PROLOG**

 _ _Saat seorang wanita jatuh cinta,ia akan melakukan segala sesuatu dengan sempurna. Tak boleh ada kesalahan sekecil apa pun.__

 _ _Termasuk harus-__

 _ _Merahasiakan pekerjaanmu.__  
 _ _Merahasiakan masa lalu mu.__  
 _ _Merahasiakan perasaanmu.__  
 _ _Merahasiakan Hobi mu.__  
 _ _Merahasiakan kelemahanmu.__

 _ _Untuk sebagaian orang mungkin tidak akan melakukan hal itu. Karena untuk apa kau melakukan hal merepotkan seperti itu. Jika ada seseorang yang mencintai mu apa adanya. Tak peduli siapa kau ataupun bagaimana sisi lain dirimu.__

 _ _Tapi tidak bagi mereka berlima,__

 _ _Mereka harus merahasiakan semuanya saat mereka sedang jatuh cinta. Jika tidak -__

 ** **A/n :**** _Jika tidak- ?  
Kalian akan tau kelanjutannya dalam cerita._

 ** **Happy Reading****

Twin's Sister Present :

 _"_ ** **SECRET YOUR SELF "****

 ** **KAMAR 308****

Teeett...Teettt...Teetttt...

Benda mungil diatas meja itu berbunyi, menunjukan bahwa sudah pukul 6 pagi. Tapi nampaknya hal itu tidak mempengaruhi dua orang manusia disamping kanan dan kiri meja yang masih terbuai oleh mimpi.

Teeetttt...Teeeettttt...Teeeeetttttt...

Semakin lama semakin terdengar tinggi nadanya. Tapi lagi-lagi tidak mempengaruhi dua orang itu. Keduanya hanya mengambil bantal untuk menutupi telinga dengan menyembunyikan kepala di bawah bantal.

Tteeeeetttttt...Tteeeeettttt...Ttteeeeettttt...

'Ugghhh.'

'Uugghhh.'

Dua suara yang berbeda terdegar barengan bersamaan dengan bunyi jam kecil itu. Entah sudah berapa lama jam itu terus berdering.

Tteeetttt...Tteeeettttt...Tteeeetttttt...

"Hoii ! cepat matikan itu." seru gadis diatas ranjang sisi kiri meja. Kepalanya masih sembuyi dibalik bantal. Rasanya sungguh menjengkelkan mendengar benda itu terus berdering.

Tteeetttt...Tteeeettttt...Tteeeetttttt...

"Uughh... Kau saja. Itu lebih dekat dengan mu." jawab gadis diatas ranjang sisi kanan meja yang juga enggan mematikan jam kecil itu.

Tteeetttt...Tteeeettttt...Tteeeetttttt...

"Kata siapa? Itu dekat denganmu."

 **Tteeetttt...Tteeeettttt...Tteeeetttttt...**

"Denganmu."

Tteeetttt...Tteeeettttt...Tteeeetttttt...

"Denganmu."

Tteeetttt...Tteeeettttt...Tteeeetttttt...

"Denga-"

Brruukkkk...

Sebuah benda sukses mendarat di tubuh kedua gadis itu yang berakhir dengan suara teriakan karena kaget dan sakit.

"Apa yang kau lakukan ?"

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Hah ?"

Spontan tanya keduanya bersamaan sambil menyingkirkan benda tadi dan selimut di tubuh keduanya. Dengan rasa jengkel mereka bangun. Rasanya sangat kesal karena tindakan temannya.

"Kenapa kau memukul ku ?" tanya gadis di kiri meja dengan melotot.

"Apa ? kau yang memukulku?" jawab kesal gadis di kanan meja yang tidak kalah melotot.

"Kau lah yang memukul ku."

"Sudah jelas kau melempar tas itu ke tubuh ku"

Keduanya saling menuduh dan saling menatap tajam satu sama lain dan tidak ada yang mau saling mengalah.

"kau lah yang justru melemp-"

"HEN-TI-KAN." ucap seseorang yang ternyata sudah ada dikamar itu sejak tadi membuat syok kedua gadis itu. Tanganya terlipat di depan dada. Matanya menatap tajam ke arah dua gadis didepannya seakan sanggup menguliti kedua gadis itu.

"Ka-kaichou !" seru kedua gadis itu, saat menyadari bahwa ada orang lain di dalam kamar. Teguk kan ludah terdengar samar dari kedua gadis itu saat mendapati tatapan horor.

"Apa kalian tau gunanya jam ?" tanyanya sanarkis membuat kedua gadis itu meneguk ludah. "Untuk apa kalian memasang alarm jika kalian tidak bergegas bangun ?" lanjutnya.

"Oh, apa kalian ingin aku ingatkan hukuman apa yang didapat saat terlambat ?" tanyanya lagi dengan seringai mengerikan.

"Tidak kaichou." jawab keduanya menunduk.

"Lalu ?" tanyanya masih dengan wajah mengerikan.

"La-lu ?" gumam keduanya tidak paham atas pertanyaan kaichou itu.

"LALU APALAGI YANG KALIAN TUNGGU ? kenapa masih duduk disana dan tidak segera siap-siap, hah ?" tanyanya yang bisa dibilang seperti teriak. Sontak membuat kedua gadis itu berdiri dan langsung kocar kacir lari tak tentu.

Satu gadis langsung lari ke arah kamar mandi dengan buru-buru.

 ** _ **Klik.**_** (Seolah-olah waktu berhenti)

 _ _Gadis itu bernama Haruno Sakura. 16 Tahun. Kelas1-3. Gadis dengan surai pink pendek sebahu. Berwajah oval dengan mata emerland. Ketua dewan kesiswaan.__

Melesat masuk ke dalam kamar mandi tanpa sadar handuk yang dibawanya sudah terkulai tak berdaya di lantai jauh di depan pintu kamar mandi.

Dan satu lagi gadis yang berlari ke arah lemari.

 ** _ **Klik.**_**

 _ _Berambut coklat sedikit kriting. Mata coklat bulat. Terdapat plaster di bawah mata sebelah kiri pada wajahnya. Berusia 17 Tahun. Kelas 1-2. Salah satu pengurus klub karate. Bernama Nakigawa Tenten.__

Mengobrak abrik isi lemari. Setelahnya melempar rok, baju, dalaman, dan beberapa pakaian lain nya ke atas kasur.

Mengabaikan aktivitas kedua gadis itu, Seseoran yang dipanggil dengan nama Kaichou itu perlahan berbalik dan melangkah keluar kamar.

Tepat saat pintu kamar 308 tertutup. Ia menyenderkan tubuhnya di pintu sambil-

'Huufffttt..'

Menghela napas untuk sekian kalinya.

 ** _ **Klik.**_**

 _ _Kaichou, sebutan untuk ketua Osis. Yang saat ini sedang__ disandang oleh se _ _orang gadis berusia 18 tahun. Kelas 2-1. Bersurai pirang dengan gaya di kuncir 2. Bermata jade dengan bulu mata lentik. Bernama Sabaku Temari.__

Sedikit menggeleng-geleng kepala saat mengingat kelakuan kedua gadis tadi. Satu tangannya ia gunakan untuk memijit pelipis kepala. Mengingat betapa melelahkannya aktifitas utamanya di pagi hari untuk mengurus secara khusus anak yang tinggal di kamar 308 itu. Ya hanya kamar 308 ini saja. Melangkah pergi meninggalkan kamar 308 tadi dan masuk ke kamarnya sendiri untuk bersiap-siap juga.

 ** **.****

 ** **.****

 ** **.****

 ** **KAMAR 305****

Sinar matahari sudah masuk dari jendela yang terbuka bebas di kamar itu. Udara-udara sejuk perlahan masuk mengantikan udara yang sedikit pengap dalam kamar. Kicau-kicauan burung juga terdengar di kamar itu. Menandakan betapa damainya pagi ini.

Kreeettt...

Suara dari resleting di buka mengema di kamar. Tangan kecil dan putih itu memasukan satu persatu buku kedalam tas dan menatanya dengan rapi di dalamnya.

"Benar juga. Hari ini ada pelajaran olahraga." ucap seorang gadis yang memasukan buku- buku tadi ke dalam tas. Berbalik dan mengengok kebelakang ke arah tempat tidur.

 ** _ **Klik.**_**

 _ _Hyuuga Hinata namanya. Siswi kelas 1-2. Berusia 16 Tahun. Bersurai indigo pendek dengan poni panjang di kedua sisi. Bermata almaytes seperti mutiara. Berwajah bulat dengan pipi tembem. Salah satu siswi berbakat dibidang sains.__

Tersenyum kecil dan melangkah ke tempat tidur untuk mengambil lipatan pakaian olahraga yang tergeletak diatas kasur. Memasukan pakaian itu kedalam tas tadi sambil Sedikit bersenadung menyanyikan sebuah nada lagu.

"Oh ! Aku tau lagu itu. __Beautiful Rain- Reena Maeda,__ kan ?" ucap seorang gadis yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi menghentikan senandung Hinata.

Kaki jenjangnya melangkah ke arah tempat tidur di sebarang kanan tempat tidur milik Hinata.

 ** _ **Klik.**_**

 _ _Bernama Yamanaka Ino. Siswi yang lebih terlihat seperti model. Bersurai pirang pucat panjang. Bermata Aquamarie dengan bentuk wajah oval dan tirus. Berusia 16 Tahun. Kelas 1-3. Ketua klub teater.__

Menghapus jejak air yang masih menempel di tubuhnya dengan handuk, lalu mulai memakai seragam yang sudah tertata rapi di atas kasurnya.

"Huumm. Aku sangat menyukai lagu itu." jawab Hinata tanpa menghentikan aktifitasnya memasukan seragam olahraga.

"Apa kau ada jam olahraga hari ini ?" tanya Ino yang melirik Hinata yang sedang memasukan seragam olahraganya. "Haaahhh... Siapkan mental mu. Guru hijau itu, tidak akan berhenti sampai tenaga mu benar-benar habis." lanjutnya yang terdengar seperti mengerutu.

Dan obrolan-obrolan kecil atau bisa di bilang gerutuan dari Ino mengisi kamar yang terlihat damai itu. Sesekali Hinata hanya tertawa kecil menanggapi obrolan Ino.

 ** **.****

 ** **.****

 ** **.****

Pukul 07.30 satu persatu siswi mulai berdatangan ke sekolah Seika untuk memulai pembelajaran baru setelah musim panas yang panjang berakhir.

Seika Gakuen. Sebuah sekolah asrama yang berada di daerah Kyoto. Salah satu jenis sekolah Internasional dan juga sekolah khusus perempuan. Jadi tidak ada satupun laki-laki di sekolah itu, baik guru dan staf-staf nya. Mungkin akan terlihat membosankan bersekolah di jenis sekolah khusus wanita dan apa lagi sekolah dengan asrama seperti itu yang pasalnya hanya melihat wanita,wanita dan wanita setiap harinya.

Tapi itu tidak terjadi di Seika Gakuen. Seika Gakuen memang sekolah asrama khusus perempuan. Dan memang staf dan guru-gurunya semua wanita, tapi saat jam olahraga, istirahat, pembelajaran kejuruan ataupun estrakuliler mereka bisa bertemu dengan siswa-siswa maupun guru-guru pria dari Taido Gakuen.

Taido Gakuen berada tepat di depan Seika Gakuen.

Seika dan Taido Gakuen sepakat untuk melakukan kerja sama di berbagai bidang akademik maupun non akademik. Hal ini sengaja di lakukan agar berguna saat di adakannya perlombaan di jepang yang mengharuskan para persertanya berisi dari siswa dan siswi.

Mereka selalu menjadi partner dalam perlombaan. Jadi tidak perlu ada kecanggungan kedepannya ataupun sesi pengenalan calon peserta saat di adakannya lomba dan kesepakatan itu berjalan lancar dengan keuntungan untuk kedua belah pihak. Selain itu- mungkin kesepakatan itu dibuat untuk merefresh kejenuhan para siswi Seika dan siswa Taido.

Kurang 10 menit sebelum bel masuk berbunyi. Mereka berlima- Haruno Sakura, Nakigawa Tenten, Hyuuga Hinata, Yamanaka Ino, dan Sabaku Temari- berjalan santai melewati gerbang Seika Gakuen dengan ekspresi dan gaya yang berbeda-beda.

Haruno Sakura berjalan santai di depan dengan seringai kecil membawa buku biru yang bertuliskan "Data Pelanggaran" dalam dekapannya. Entah hal apa yang ia pikirkan dengan wajah seperti itu.

Hyuuga Hinata berjalan sedikit menunduk dengan kacamata lebar yang bertengger di wajah mungilnya. Entah ia sadar atau tidak jika wajahnya hampir tertutup semuanya karena kacamata dan poni nya itu.

Yamanaka Ino berjalan tegap dan sedikit angkuh layaknya seorang model yang sedang melakukan peragaan busana di atas catwalk di samping teman sekamarnya- Hinata. Entah lah dia tau atau tidak jika orang yang melihatnya berjalan seperti itu apalagi bersama dengan HInata yang selalu berjalan menuduk terlihat sangat singkron.

Nakigawa Tenten berjalan di belakang Ino dan Hinata dengan langkah yang lebar, tidak seperti umumnya langkah anak perempuan. Dengan plester di sisi kiri wajahnya. Gelang-gelang hitam yang banyak di tangan kanannya serta ikat pingang yang terlihat turun didepannya dengan bentuk kepala tengkorang dan juga baju yang sedikit keluar disana sini. Entah dia sadar atau tidak penampilannya tidak seperti akan menuntut ilmu.

Dan yang berjalan paling di belakang, Sabaku Temari. Berjalan dengan wajah masam memandang siswi di depannya yang berpenampilan seperti anak yang mau tawuran dibandingkan dengan anak yang mau menuntut ilmu. Bahkan sudut siku-siku tercetak di pelipisnya, menandakan betapa jengkelnya dia. Entah ia sadar atau tidak orang lain melihat aura yang keluar dari tubuhnya seperti aura yang siap membunuh ratus orang dalam sekejap.

Dan mereka semua tidak menyadari hal apa yang akan terjadi di awal tahun baru pembelajaran ini.

Secret your self pun dimulai.

 ** **To Be Countinued****

 ** **Note Cerita :****

Saat pembelajaran kejuruan, ekstrakuliler maupun olahraga di adakan penjadwal untuk gurunya. Setiap seminggu sekali guru yang mengajar akan berganti. Minggu pertama guru pengajar dari Seika Gakuen lalu minggu berikutnya dari Taido Gakuen dan begitu seterusnya.

 ** **A/n:****

Hisashiburi Minna !

#penulisanku bener kan ? Ehhehehe...

Udah berapa bulan ya gak ngisi di akun Ffn ini ? Apa ada yang kangen ?#ngarep.

Untuk ceritanya, apa ada yang merasa binggung dengan prolog nya ? Jika ada tanyakan saja ya...mungkin aku bisa jelasin sedikit nanti.

Dan ini beberapa penjelasanku terkait pengambaran tokoh yang tidak sesuai.

-aku memang membuat rambut Hinata seperti saat kecilnya, karena menurut ku Hinata manis dan cantik dengan gaya rambut pendek itu.

\- rambut Temari aku buat kuncir 2 seperti Tsunade. Aneh rasanya jika memakai kuncir 4 seperti aslinya saat berada suasana sekolah.

-di wajah Tenten memang sengaja aku kasih plester luka. Hal itu ada sebabnya kok. Nanti reader juga bakal tau di ceritanya.

 ** **Perubahan itu memang sengaja aku buat untuk kepentingan jalan cerita ku.****

 ** **Gak ada maksud tak suka ataupun hal lainnya terhadap ciptaan Masashi sensei.****

Jika ada yang keberatan ataupun tidak suka dengan pengambaran tokoh ku, gak pa-pa kok, kalian tekan tombol Back.

Chapter ini sudah aku Rubah sedikit, dari sebelumnya.

See you,

 ** **Twin's Sister "M" :)****


End file.
